


Our farewell

by Captain29thegamer



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Sad music, so much crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Link and midna’s farewellSong- our farewell by within temptationThis song makes me cry





	Our farewell

Well link.... I will see you later   
( midna breaks the twilight mirror with a sad smile,  
and poor link and Zelda stood there speechless ) 

 

In my hands a legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?  
Sweet darling you worry too much   
My child, see the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life   
Although you might think that you are  
Never thought this day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?  
So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child this is not our farewell  
This is not our farewell.

( minda’s voice could be heard from the beyond)

I am sorry......link.... I can’t let this evil rise up again..... it’s best for the world...... if the mirror remains destroyed.

Maybe someday in another life....... we can see each other again.  
Please know ..... this is not our farewell.


End file.
